Adoption Confession
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: How Po tells Musaki about how he ended up in Mr. Ping's life and how he got adopted. Not much, but hopefully it'll make sense.


This has been on my cranium over most of the summer and someone actually suggested that Po should tell Musaki about how Po became adopted to Mr. Ping and how he got sent by a radish basket. Again, this was set about a few weeks after the events of 'Kung Fu Panda 2'. Hope you like it. It's not much, but I try.

* * *

><p>Adoption Confession<p>

by: Terrell James

One sunny afternoon in the Jade Palace, Po was just meditating away in the Sacred Peach Tree feeling a ginormous sense of inner peace after the battle with Lord Shen back at Gongmen City a few weeks ago. As well as finally getting used to the fact that he declares Mr. Ping as his father and that he knew who he was. He opened his eyes and felt the need that he wanted to let Musaki know where he came from and how he ended up with Mr. Ping...being that Musaki has been adopted by the kung-fu masters and Po was adopted by Mr. Ping.

Suddenly, Musaki comes up and he sees Po sitting there and said, "Hey, Po."

Po turns around and sees him there and he laughed softly and said, "Hey, Lil' Saki."

"What you doing?"

"I'm just, uh...meditating."

"Ohh..that's cool."

"You wanna meditate with me?" Po asked, nervously.

Musaki smiled and said, "Yeah, sure. I was in a meditating mood anyway."

Musaki sat down next to Po, crossed his legs and began meditating together. Po didn't really know how he could tell Musaki about his adoption story, but he and Musaki have grown like brothers since he came to his life for 3 years and the big brother/little brother relationship always seemed stronger though both have the same common that they're adopted. He opened his eyes and he let out a huge sigh and said, "Lil' Saki?"

Musaki opened his eyes and asked, "Yeah?"

"There's something...I need to tell you."

"What about?"

"Well, I know that you're adopted and all...and I was adopted too."

"I know you were. You and Mr. Ping...I can tell you guys are in different species because he's a goose and you're a panda."

Po chuckled and said, "Yeah, that's true. But...there's something about me that I kinda left out."

"Really? Like what?"

Po sighed heavily, clears his throat and said, "Well...I was a cub, right? Where I came from, my birth parents were there and it was pretty much peaceful...until Shen came in and destroyed the village with some of his wolves. They were coming after me, but my birth father pretty much knocked them out and my birth mom took me while they were chasing her. She figured that there was nowhere safe for me to avoid being killed, so she made the most difficult decision-she gave me up. It wasn't that she didn't care like I originally thought. She just wanted to save my life while hers was spared. Anyway, she put me in a radish basket so I can be safe with another family and I've been shipped across most of China for a few days until I ended up in the Valley of Peace where I met Mr. Ping. When I first saw him, I thought that he was a stranger, but he lured me in with bean buns and he would feed me for so long and he actually took care of me. That's when he named me Xiao Po Ping. So I was raised by him most of my life and I felt like I was the only panda here. For the first time in my life, I knew who I am."

Musaki felt blown away by Po's adoption story that he never really thought that Po would meet Mr. Ping as a cub in a radish basket. He chuckled and said, "Whoa...I'm kinda surprised by the whole story, especially the radish basket part."

"Kinda weird, huh?"

"Yeah. Looks as if we both got adoption stories...just different ones. Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't know how to. For a long time, I thought that my parents abandoned me because they didn't love me, but as I found inner peace, I realized that they risked their lives to keep me alive. Someone once told me that my story may not have a happy beginning, but that doesn't make me who I am. It's the rest of my story. So, I tell the same message to you, Lil' Saki."

Musaki smiled and said, "I guess had your bio parents not saved you and kept you alive, you wouldn't be the Dragon Warrior."

"That's right. I'm happy where I am now and everyone around here in the Valley, especially the Five are like my family. But my dad...he's a big part of my life and I'll always be there for him...like he has for me."

"Just like you're always there for me." Musaki said.

Po smiled and said, "Yeah, exactly."

They both hugged each other and Po whispered to him, "I'm grateful for everything that happened in my life."

"So am I. I'm sure your parents are up there...being proud of you." Musaki added.

Po sighed heavily and whispered, "They are, Lil' Saki...they are."

* * *

><p>It's not much, but I just had to get it out there. If there's some editing I need to do to fix the story, send me a review or PM me if ya want and I'll fix some errors. Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
